


Smoking Days

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: Rebels
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: From the shindanmaker.com. →〝Please write using the words. 【morning, grave, gunshot】〟Kanan in this story is 18 or 19 years old. And about the Grand Inquisitor, I imagined.





	Smoking Days

銃声で眼が醒める。  
夢はいつも同じシーンだ。Ｎoという叫びに振り返るとマスターが倒れる。地に伏した体へさらに銃弾があびせられ、彼女は死ぬ。信じ難い光景だが、フォースが破壊される感覚はあまりに生々しくて、俺は理解しないわけにはいかない。  
スタイルスが分隊をつれて動き出す前に、俺は逃げていた。マスターの見せたヴィジョンは銀河のあらゆる戦場で、ジェダイがもっとも信頼し、友情と尊敬を分かち合った同志たちに殺される姿だった。すぐその場を離れなければ、自分も同じ運命を辿ることは明らかだ。そしてその時からずっと、俺は逃げ続けていた。  
聖堂は失われ、各地で生き残った者たちもすこしずつあぶり出された。ホロネットでは時々ひどくねじ曲げられたニュースが流れる。だけど俺は、何もしない。隠れている。逃げている。その行動は、たぶん間違ってはいない。おかげで俺はこうして生きている。朝に一杯のカフを飲み、今日をやり過ごすための仕事に精を出し、正午には皮肉と冗談を交わしてサプリメントバーを囓る。夕方になったらうまくやりおおせた満足感で焦りを誤魔化しつつ覚えたばかりの酒を舐めるのだ。  
抑制が効かなくなるほど飲む勇気はない。自分が何を口走るか解らないのは怖い。だけど、ふわふわと、すこし軽くなった頭で誰かと会話をするのは楽しくないことはなかったし、その場限りとはいえ不安や恐怖を紛らわせることができた。こんな生活も決して悪いものじゃない。仕事を求めてさすらう季節労働者やうまい話を探して転々とする賭博師──落ち着き先を見つけるか、動けなくなるまで旅を続ける、そんな一生を終える者が銀河には星の数ほど居るということを俺は知ってる。彼らの人生が、何かや誰かに比べて劣っていると考えるのは高慢だ。ひとつひとつの生に意味があり、繋がっている。繋がっているからひとつひとつが大事なんだ。俺というひとつの生も──かつての仲間のために何もしない生も──きっとどこかでは、何か、誰かの役に立ってるんだろう──俺の預かり知らぬところで。  
背後で温もりが身じろいだ。体が覚えているよりも小さな温もり。まだ耳に残る音より柔らかな寝息が聞こえる。寝台の端から見える床は清潔だが、経た歳月を誤魔化しきれてはいなかった。申し訳程度のダイニングキッチンとリフレッシャー、あとはベッドルームしかないこの部屋を初めて訪れた時、汚いところだけどと彼女は云ったものだ。  
「掃除しても汚れが落ちきらないの。古いから。私と同じ」  
俺は否定した。実際部屋はきちんと清拭され、調度は細かい部分まで整えられていた。どちらかといえば、男っぽい印象を受ける彼女の住まいが几帳面に整頓されていたことは、俺にとって意外な驚きだった。しかし店の清潔さを思えば納得のいくところがあった。インテリアの好みは予想通り、無機質でそっけないものだ。  
「充分きれいだと思うよ。それに、あんただってまだ若いだろ？」  
すると、彼女は烟るような灰緑の眼で一瞬俺を見つめ、それから吹き出した。  
「……俺また可笑しいこと云った？」  
不安になり、できるだけさりげなく尋ねる。しかめ面を作りながら。もう何年にもなるのに俺はいまだ〈元ストリートキッドの運び屋〉に相応しくない台詞を発してしまうらしい。それで仕事仲間にもからかわれる。  
アルコーブベッドに腰掛けた彼女は足もとの引き出しから紙巻きを取り、吸い口を下にしてとんとんと葉を詰めた。青い唇にはまだ笑みが溜まっている。低く息を漏らしながら、頭を小刻みに振った。艶のある彼女の黒髪はほとんどが刈り上げられて、すばらしく長い首がしなやかに動くのをよく眺められる。スツール替わりのコンテナに腰掛けるよう促してから、彼女は右眼にかかる前髪の一房を、短い爪でどかした。爪はジョーガンのモーヴ色に染まっている。  
「ごめんケイナン、ありがとね。そんなこと云われたの久しぶりだったからさ。そうだね、まだ若いかも知れない」  
一本差し出されたが、断った。  
スパイスは吸わないようにしている。そんなに好きではないし、もし継続的に手に入れようと思えば出費も関わりも増えるからだ。  
けれど誰かが吸っているところを見るのは嫌いではなかった。  
先端に火を点けて、ごくゆっくりと、彼女は息を吸う。窓から差し込む街灯の明かりしかない部屋で、朱く燃える内部の熱が幽かな明滅をくり返している光景は、いつも俺の心を妙に落ち着かせた。すこし待つと、彼女の鋭い眼が薄膜に閉ざされたようにぼんやりとしてくる。スパイスの成分が仄かな幸福感でもって、彼女を満たしつつあるのだ。もう数分も経てば、俺の過去なんてどうでも良くなっている。  
スパイス常用者は夜になると必ず酔っているから俺には気楽な相手だった。あれこれ詮索の手を伸ばしてこないし、仮に俺がなんらかの失言をしたとしても、翌朝にはきれいに忘れている……。  
「あんたはさ、歳のわりに落ち着いてるよね。落ち着いてるっていうか、育ちがいい感じ。面白いこと云うし。ほら、あれ」  
〈ジェダイ〉みたいと云われ、ひやりとした。  
顔には出さない。息も詰まらない。修行の賜物だな、と口の端を上げる。それと、慣れ。よく知らないし、興味がないから反応しないといったふうに見せる。  
皮肉の笑みだけは真実だ。  
「そう？ ジェダイなんて高慢なやつらだったって聞くけど」  
「間違いではないかもね。なにしろ〈共和国の守護者〉だってんだから。ふるってるよ」  
自室の中で、まるで俺以外の誰かが聞き耳を立てているかのように、彼女は声を顰めた。帝国の支配下では実際そのくらい用心してもおおげさではない。  
先日ダイナーで夕食をとっていた時、ローディアンの男が突然押し込んできたバケツ頭にしょっぴかれるのを見たが、本人は一体何が理由で逮捕されたのか、まったく理解していないようだった。  
労働者たちは、帝国のスパイが街のあちこちをうろうろしており、飲んだ勢いで口にしたささいな発言さえチェックしているのだと訳知り顔に囁いている。そしてそれは、案外まったくの的外れというわけでもなさそうだった。  
たとえ擁護しているのではないにしろ、〈反逆者〉であるジェダイの話題を口にすることは賢明とは云えない。  
この星もそろそろ潮時か。出入りが厳しくなる前にさっさと場所を変えたほうが良さそうだ。次の移動先はどこにしようか。近頃では、鉱員や運び屋の仕事にあぶれることは滅多にない。あの元最高議長は銀河中のあらゆる資源を掘り起こすつもりなのだ。おかげで俺は、食いっぱぐれずに逃亡生活ができる──。  
頭に地図を広げていると、乾いた音がした。  
見れば彼女がサンダルを落としている。  
ほっそりした足指でかかとをずらし、もういっぽうも、重力に引かれるまま落下させた。靴は床にぶつかって控えめな音を鳴らす。素足を寝台へ上げ、両膝を立てた。肉の薄い甲をさすり始める。浮き上がる腱のあいだを指が往復する。  
ふと、彼女は毎日こうしているのだろうかと思いついた。陽気な喧噪や擦り切れた悲哀の中をぬい、入り日から深更まで歩きまわった足を、何杯も飲み物を作った手で、こうして労るのだろうか。毎夜、くり返し。  
生きることはくり返しだ。食べて働いて眠る。対処する。情熱はない。平静と共にくり返しをくり返し、時を進むしかない。乳色の煙が緑の眼を遮り白く濁らせながら換気口へ昇っていくように、ゆらゆらと、不定形に、螺旋を描いて。  
煙が何か意味のある形を取ったような気がして瞼をぎゅっと閉じた。  
俺は酔ったのかも知れない。消費された煙にも酩酊効果があっただろうか？ たぶん、きっとそうだ。でなければこんなふうにくっきりと、ホロカムで拡大したみたいに見えるはずがない。画面が対象に寄っていくみたいに視点が腕へなだれ込み、往来の灯に照らされた彼女の産毛がまるで湯に浸かり、微細な気泡に包まれたみたいに光を纏うはずが。  
意識して、フォースを通せば軽いハイなら打ち消すことができた。しかしこの景色は美しく、まだ眺めていたい気分にさせられる。  
ぼんやり集中しているあいだにも光は変容を始め、温色の球は互いにぶつかって、はね返ったり融合したりし始めた。  
弾み、ひと粒、またひと粒と、珊瑚の卵に似て空中へ駆け上がる。  
きらきらした彼女の下膊はさらに拡大されて、産毛は帯状になり、いつしか俺は、ケルプの森を泳いでいた。昏碧の水圧に逆らいながら、揺れる黒と緑を掻き分ける。透明な厚みと輪舞する微生物。息は止めているが苦しくはない。群生の隙間から射す光源めがけ、くぐり抜けた、先に、強い白が在った。  
手を翳し眩い光を遮る。  
輝きは徐々に弱まり、眼をしばたたくと、俺は固い地面に立っていた。  
刀草がざわめき脛を撫でている。  
そこは薄曇りの野原で、円錐形の小さな岩が点在していた。  
遠く見晴るかせば山といって差し支えないかたまりも聳えている。ぐるりと頭を回し、幻景が三六〇度にわたることを確認した。けれどもこれは、どこかおかしい。スパイスが見せる幻にしては馴染みのある感じがする。そう、これは、幻というよりむしろ……、  
既視感の尻尾を掴みかけた時、思いがけず、地平線にひとを発見した。  
誰だろう？ 痩身の孤影は佇んで動かない。すこし長めの髪を風にゆだねたまま静かに立ちつくしている。  
なんとなく、彼（彼だ）が、広すぎる眺望に困惑しているように見えた。  
眼の届く限り塞がれた白い曇天の中に、彼は何かを探している。  
彼は、待っている。  
最近にしてはめずらしく他人に興味を持った俺は、近づいてみようとブーツの足を上げた。  
すぐ近くで彼女の声が響き、空と地の境線が揺れた。  
ヴィジョンは渦を巻いて集束し、額の前で跡形もなく消え失せた。  
「実をいうとさ」  
先程と、わずかも変わらぬ姿勢で彼女が話を再開していた。  
「私、ジェダイの騎士に会ったことがあるんだ。ずっと昔。誰も信じないし、変に眼をつけられてもやだから喋ったことないんだけど」  
「ふうん……」  
そっと首を起こし、つとめて気怠げに返事をした。  
こめかみを挟んで揉みほぐす。フォースの身勝手な振る舞いはいつも予測がつかず、巻き込まれるたび俺は冷や汗をかいた。でもヴィジョンを視るだけならまだいいほうだ。黙っていれば悟られる怖れはない。一番厄介なのは、無意識に発揮される身体能力だった。身の危険を感じたフォースは俺が気づく前にもう命を救っている。  
ジェダイの行を、完全にやめてしまえばフォースも俺を忘れるのではと期待したこともあったが、そんな都合の良い展開にはならなかった。瞑想の習慣も、毎日ではないが、結局捨てきれていない。もっとも瞑想は、近未来の不穏な気配を察するには有効なので、よしということにしている。それに、不毛な心を宥める役にも立った。平常心を保ち続ける役にも。  
礼を失しない程度の興味と若者らしい無関心を演じ、俺は言葉を選んだ。  
「いいな。もうひとりも居ないんだろ？稀少な経験だよ」  
「そうなるかね」  
彼女は眼を細めてスパイスを吸い、美味そうに煙を吐いた。黒い瞳孔が一瞬縮まったあと、ふっと拡がる。緑の中の環帯。無のような黒だ。思い切って、尋ねてみた。ジェダイが誰だったのか、ほんのすこし、気になったし、この会話の流れならおかしくないと踏んだのだ。  
「どんなやつだった？」  
「……どんな？ ……ああ、」  
疲労した顔の上を、やけに少女めいた笑みが通り過ぎ、薄闇に溶けた彼女を突然幼く見せた。魔法のような瞬間に俺は魅了される。もしかしたらこのひとは、本当に自称より若いのかも知れない。理由は様々だが、年齢を偽るのはめずらしいことではない。正規の身分証が〝新しい〟こともざらにある。荒れた生活や重なる体験で、時が早く進むことも。  
あどけない仕草で髪に触れようとして、首の辺りをさまよった指が空を切り、震えた。まるで知らぬ間に短くなっていたことに今気づいたみたいに。  
「彼はとても穏やかで、落ち着いてた。私の周りに居るどんなやつとも違ってたよ。そこまで歳が離れてるとは思えないのにすごく丁寧な物腰でさ、優雅で、礼儀正しくて。上階層のひとってみんなこんなふうなのかと思って驚いた。勿論そうじゃなかったけど。でも紳士的ってこういうことなんだって、あの時初めて知ったな」  
〝上階層〟という単語が出たことに俺は驚き、彼女がコルサント生まれである可能性はどのくらい高いだろうと考えた。  
ギャラクティック・シティでなくとも上下に伸びた都市はある。だが彼女の、ミッド・リムではあまり聞くことのできない正確なアクセントは、コアで身についたものだとすれば納得がいった。ジェダイに会う可能性も、コルサントなら、まあ低くはない。  
現在はインペリアル・センターと呼ばれている銀河の中心は、かつて、ジェダイの故郷だった。  
「でも彼ね、全然笑わないの。それだけが残念でね」  
「どうやって知り合ったの？」  
「うん──その頃私はスパイスの運び屋をやってて──、いつもみたいに売人のところへ行く途中、路地裏で、顔見知りの客に声をかけられたんだ。直接買うから安く売ってくれないかって、頼まれた。当然断ったよ。誰だって端金のために一生片脚引きずりたくはないだろ？ それにそいつ、ひょろひょろして全然強そうじゃなかったし、私はシンジケートの荒っぽい連中を見慣れてたから、油断したんだ。  
衝撃があって、気づいたら地面に倒れてた。体を探る感触がして腕を上げたけど、すぐに払われた。筋肉なんかどこにあるのって感じのやつだったのに、大人と子供の差だよね。不公平だって思ったよ。  
スパイスは隠しポケットに入れてたから見つからなかった。ヤクを手に入れられないことに気づいて頭に来たそいつは、私の顔の横で足を後ろに振り上げて、ああ蹴られるって、考えた時、そいつがいきなり横へ吹っ飛んだんだ。  
初めは売人かと思った。時間になっても私が現れないから探しに来たんだろうって。でも、眼に映ったのは全然知らない誰かで初めて見るヒューマノイドだった。  
彼は壁にぶつかって座り込んだ男に近づくと、手をかざして落ち着いた声で話しかけた。お前は彼女にもスパイスにも興味がない、二度と彼女に近づかない、お前は家に帰る……ってさ。そしたらそいつ、棒読みで言葉をくり返して──主語は〈俺〉になってたけど──ふらふら立ち上がって、そのまま路地を出て行っちゃった。私は仰向けに転がったままびっくりしてそれを見てた。スパイスを切らしてるジャンキーが売人以外に素直だなんて、前代未聞だったからさ。  
彼は片膝をつくと、白っぽい灰色の眼で私を見下ろした。それから毛のない眉をひそめて私を起こし、灰色の指で頬に触れた。その時には打たれたところがひどく痛み出してたから私は怯えて硬くなって──彼は、応急処置をするだけだから心配するなと云って、瞼を閉じた。  
そしたらさ、彼の手から、温かいものが流れ込んできたんだ。腫れ始めてた皮膚の奥がすっと涼しくなって、痛みが引いた。とても不思議な感覚だったよ。私の中に、小川が流れてて、歪んで堰き止められた部分を彼の流れが正しい位置に戻してくれてるような、そんな感じだった。あとで教えてもらったけど、ジェダイの癒しの技ってやつだったんだね。彼はあまり得意じゃないって謙遜したけど腫れは二日で完全になくなったし青痣にもならなかった。それで、私は彼の任務を手伝うことになって、」  
「手伝い？〈ジェダイ〉の？」  
「うん。人捜し。逃亡中の、なんちゃら。彼は容疑者を捜す任務を与えられてて、私を助けたせいで見失っちゃったんだ。それにジェダイに協力するなんて、スパイスを運ぶより面白そうじゃない？ だから、半分無理矢理にね。借りを返さなきゃならないって」  
「危険じゃなかったの？」  
「危険を感じるほどのことはさせてもらえなかったんだよ、あとから考えると。私がしたのは、雑用仕事で小銭を稼ぎながら大人たちの会話を盗み聞くことだけ。でも彼ね、下層階で隠密に情報収集するにはあまり向いてなかったんだ。すごく目立ったんだよ。たぶん、おそろしいくらい辺境から来たに違いないね。いまだに同じ種族には会ったことがないもの。彼は渋ってたけど、私ならうろうろしてても誰も気にしない、私が情報を集めてくるって提案したら、それ以上のことはしないって約束で手伝わせてくれた。これでもちゃんと役に立ったんだよ？ 私が集めた話の中に犯人の居場所に繋がるヒントがあってさ。で、彼は見事に任務を果たし、試験だかなんだかにパスしてジェダイ・ナイトになったんだ。確かね」  
「──すごいな。生き証人じゃないか。試験って何？ ナイトになる試験？」  
「ナイトになる前は見習いなんだよ。なんて云うんだか忘れたけど」  
「へえ！ 面白い。フォース？ があれば、勝手になれるんだと思った」  
「修行が要るんだってさ。聖堂に来た瞬間からすべての時間が修行なんだって」  
「ふうん……それで……彼らは修行に熱中しすぎて共和国が壊れていくのを止められなかった？」  
両の眉を上げて甲高く笑い、彼女は俺を一瞥した。  
「かもね」  
アーモンド型の眼が可笑しげに撓う。眼尻に二本、針のような皺ができ、いつもの皮肉っぽいきらめきを取り戻したあと、灰緑はどこか得意げに答えた。  
「彼は、その頃から共和国は壊れてるって云ってたけど」  
「じゃあ先見の明があるやつだったんだな。──他にそんなこと考えてるジェダイは居たのかな？」  
「さあね。私は子供だったし彼しか知らないから。けど、当時の大人は多かれ少なかれそう思ってたんじゃない？ だからなくなったんでしょ。共和国は」  
「もっともな話だね」  
俺はまばたきをして納得した。  
「──けどさ、そんなやつにたとえてもらって光栄だけど、俺は別に、紳士じゃないよ。……世間知らずなだけだろ？ 認めたくないけどさ。あんただって云ったじゃないか。俺がガキだから泊めてやるんだって」  
細い指にスパイスを挟んでぶらぶらさせ、  
「そうだっけ？」  
と彼女はとぼけた。  
それから突然手を伸ばして俺の顎をとらえると、吸いさしを俺の口に差し込んで、にっこりした。煙の苦味が鼻腔を刺激する。  
「あんたがあとすこし大人になったらさ、ケイナン、さっきの台詞もちゃんと女たらしの台詞になるよ。安心しな」  
先に使うね、と立ち上がった彼女は顔の前を昇る煙の向こうでリフレッシャールームへ消えた。  
云いたいことはいくつかあったが俺は肩をすくめるに留めた。

背にあたる体はゆるやかに上下している。  
彼女の寝息はさざ波のようだった。重ねて追っていると、こちらの呼吸がつらくなるほど遅い。落ち着くのか息苦しいのかよく解らなかった。他人の呼吸をこんな間近で聞くのは久しぶりだ。  
以前聞いた時は、確かに安らいでいられた。小気味いい危険に満ちた毎日の、奇跡のように穏やかな夜。温かにきらめく緑の海に護られて、俺はひとつの潮流を乗りきった。今いるここは、冷たくはないが、俺の嘘のせいでひとりきりだ。でもそれは、自分で望んだことだった。ひとりにはひとりの心安さがある。  
そっとうつ伏せになって顔を上げた。くぼみ台の灰皿が眼に入る。手を伸ばし、吸いかけの紙巻きを、なんとなく取った。火を点けて戻す。  
葉を包む薄紙が高熱の輪に侵されていくのを見守った。  
オリーブ色の葉が白く変わっていく。灰は骨の色をしていて、スパイスはやはり好きにはなれないと思った。朱がじくじく燃えている様はどこか銃創を思わせたし、放置され、ただ伸びていくだけの燃え滓は、ザックの底でエネルギーパックの空き箱に入れられ転がっているだけのライトセーバーみたいに間抜けで役立たずだ。  
話を聞いたことを後悔し始めていた。  
俺は一体何が聞きたかったんだ？ 知っている誰かのこと？ 生きているかも知れない同胞の手がかりか？ もう誰も残っていないんだとあれほど云い聞かせたのに、まだ夢想しているのか。  
これまでいくつかの星を渡り歩いて来たが、ジェダイなど幻さえ現れなかった。期待の燃えさしに火を灯すことは失望をくり返し、多くの危機を招くだけだととっくに学んだはずだ。それともどれだけ動じないでいられるか試したかったとでも云うのか？ ケイナン？ 修行みたいなものだって？ 何をいまさら。パダワンでもあるまいし。  
揉み消して、吹いた息が嘆息にならぬよう煙を散らした。また酔いたくもなかった。過去は美しいかも知れないが、追いかけるものではない。瞬間から瞬間へ立ち帰りいまの気づきを得るためのものだ。もう手に入らぬものにすがってもなんの意味もない。それは煙を抱きしめることと同じ──今この時に集中しろ。ほら、俺の傍らには血の通った体があるじゃないか。初めて肌を合わせたいと感じた女性の驚くほど柔らかい体が。ブルーミルクの肌、モーヴ色の爪先、宇宙のように輝く髪と、烟るような灰緑の眼を持つ彼女の体が。  
今ここに実在する確かな熱を、過去の温もりに重ねるのは失礼だと思った。与えられた慈しみが真実ならなおさらだ。彼女もじき思い出に──それも遠くない未来に──なるだろうが、しかし、今ではない。世界はまだ安穏のかけらをひっかけて横たわり、俺は温かな毛布にくるまれ微睡むことを許されている。横を向けば、薄明かりに照らされた細い肩がゆっくり動いていた。俺はそれを好きなだけ眺め、しようと思えば触れることもできる。採掘の好景気に沸く賑やかなこの星で、逞しい労働者や界隈を行き来する悪党どものマドンナである彼女を、出し抜いて、ひととき手に入れたのだとしたら、若すぎる運び屋としては上出来じゃないか？ あのシーリンはきっと歯噛みしてくやしがるだろう。彼女ときたら、いつでも一番の理解者は自分だって態度を押しつけがましいほど主張している。本人は牽制してるつもりなんだろうが、可哀想に、かえって周囲の競争心を煽ってしまっていた。おかげでトランドーシャンはいつも苛々しているし、哀れなラニックは落ち着かなげだ。誰が落とすか賭けている不埒な連中も居る。俺は、さしずめ〈大穴〉といったところだが、勿論誰かに結果を教えるつもりはなかった。余計な騒動はカンティーナを〝 THE UNKNOWN'S REST〟と名づけた彼女の意に反するじゃないか。  
隣りで彼女が身じろぎし、横たわったまま顔を上げた。まだ眠りの領域にとらわれた声は曖昧にくぐもっている。  
「……ケイナン、起きてたの？」  
「うん、──いや、夢を見て、眼が覚めたんだ」  
「……そう。……悪い夢？」  
「たぶんね」  
「私があんな話をしたから」  
なにか勘ぐられたかと思ってぎくりとしたが、彼女はすぐに、  
「共和国時代の話なんてするもんじゃないね」  
と続けた。  
「あの時代にはつらい記憶がつきものさ。もし、私の話があんたの」  
「そうじゃない」  
口にするつもりらしい謝罪を遮って、俺はキルトに潜りこんだ。灰緑の眼を同じ高さに合わせる。立っていると、彼女のほうがすこしだけ背が高い。  
「仮にそうだとしても、俺が聞きたがったんだ。あなたが謝る必要はないよ。それに、子供扱いは好きじゃない」  
「ケイナン。子供扱いなんかしてないさ。たぶんあんたは店に来る大抵の客より大人だよ。体の扱い方もね。けど」  
青い指が、月を見上げる魚のように毛布から顔を出し、軽い、ひれのように軽い掌が、左の側頭部に乗せられた。  
なぜ。  
どうしてこんな瞬間があるのだろう。何年も触れ合うことなく過ごしたあとで過去と今の出来事が重なるなんてことが。  
指はこめかみを伝い冷えた頬に熱を分けた。覚えているより小振りな手、覚えているより控えめな温もり、覚えているより多い指の数。  
「裸で一緒に居る相手が慰めを求めていたら、応えてやるのも大人ってもんなのさ。ケイナン、あんたは小さかったの？」  
「……それほどでもない。──十四だった」  
「まだ小さいの範囲だね」  
「やっと仕事を半分任されるようになったばかりだった」  
「うん。そのくらいの歳だ」  
「俺たちは──成果を上げて、休んでた、安らいでいた。俺は、母から、母が大事にしていた本、を貰って、これから先、多くのことを識るだろうと──俺が抱く多すぎる質問の答えを人生はきっと用意してくれるだろうと考えていた。そして帝国がやって来たんだ。誰かが母のことをスパイだと密告した。ありもしない罪をでっち上げて。母は俺を逃がすために抵抗し、トルーパーに撃たれて死んだ。俺は街に逃げ、人手を探していた顔見知りの密輸業者に自分を売り込んで──すばしこさと射撃には自信があったんだ──それで、星を離れて二、三仕事をしたあと正式に彼のパートナーになった。あとは知ってるだろ。相棒が雇った新しい仲間とそりが合わなくて、辞めたんだ。それからはずっとひとりで仕事してる。そのほうが気楽だし俺には合ってる」  
「そう」  
「銀河中どこにでも転がってる話さ。ありふれた」  
「──そうだね」  
彼女が笑い、二本の皺が眼尻にできた。  
それを見るとなぜかいつも安心した。  
灰がかった緑眼を笑ませるため俺は何をしただろう？ できることはなんでもしたさ。足繁く店に通い、覚えたジョークを駆使し、給料日には花を差し入れた。店で起きたトラブルをそれとなく収めたことも一度や二度ではない。彼女はちゃんと解っていて、そんな時は閉店後に酒を奢ってくれた。からかいながら帰路につく連中には、My Kidにレシピを教えるんだと云って。  
彼女にならKidと呼ばれても腹は立たなかった。子供扱いされた時のかわし方を彼女は教えてくれた。背伸びしている俺を背伸びごと受け止め大人になる時間を与えてくれた。  
髪を梳いて、彼女が尋ねる。  
「仕事は楽しかった？」  
忘れていた。側頭骨を撫でられる心地よさを。思い出す。三角帆のようなひれのつややかさを。  
「──ああ」  
楽しかったよ。  
「新しいことを覚えるのはいつだって楽しいさ。一人前に扱われるのも。でも、結局俺は子供で、彼に護られてたんだ。彼は全部解ってた。俺の母がなぜ死んだかも、俺を雇ったせいで帝国に追われることも。──仕事で別行動を取った時、俺は捕まって、シャトルに乗せられた。俺は、知っていた。彼が助けに来ることを。彼が俺のために命を危険に晒すと知っていた。だから」  
去ったんだ。  
「彼のために？」  
「……いや」  
彼のためなんかじゃない。  
怖かったんだ。大切な誰かが俺のせいで失われることが。  
「俺はジェダイじゃないよ。ただ、早く大人になりたかっただけだ」  
「──そう」  
彼女の頬に、小さなえくぼがあることを、この時俺は、初めて認識した。  
「──ごめん」  
「ん？」  
「いや──こんな話」  
「私が聞きたがったのさ。あんたが謝る必要はないよ」  
「それ、」  
「あんたはかわいいね、ケイナン。あんたを拾った運び屋はあんたのこと、大事にしたんだね」  
見つめられ、温もりの溶けた掌のあいだで俺はなんとか笑みを浮かべてみせた。  
額に唇が押し当てられる。ふんわりとした、綿のような。彼女の体はどこも柔らかい。彼女はどこも小さくて、大きな感触しか知らない俺は驚きに満たされる。彼はもう少し硬かった。彼の肌は光沢を帯びていた。彼はなにもかも大きくて、大きすぎて、俺はまだ、彼に護られている。だって、気づいてしまったんだ。彼女の眼を見て安心する訳に。彼と同じなんだ。鋭い洞察の光も子供っぽい明るさも眼尻に刻まれる二本の細い皺も。  
瞼の端に口を落とせば緑瞳が微かな潤みを帯びる。彼の真似をして、俺は彼女を啄む。彼女の熱へ再び潜りこむ。彼に似た──俺に似た、海の中へ。  
悪夢に沈んだ夜、必ず掬い上げてくれた手を捨ててきてしまったのは正しかったのだろうか？ お前はしっかり掴んでくれていたのに俺は自分から放してしまった。でも、誰かが俺のために死ぬところなんてもう見たくないんだ。ここに居なくても、二度と触れることができなくても、どこかで生きていてくれればそれでいい。この銀河に確かな体としてお前が存在してるなら、それだけで。  
何を捨て何を手に入れればいいかなんてどのみちその瞬間には解らない。ただ俺たちは、全力で、選ぶだけなんだ。くやしいけど。  
「あの頃は良かったと思う？」  
すこし呼吸を弾めて彼女が尋ねた。  
「……たぶん」  
腕にキスをして答えると、笑いと吐息が同時にこぼれる。  
「あんたにはそうだったかもね。けど、私にはどっちも変わらないな」  
その台詞はいつかどこかで聞いた気がする。  
「銀河の中心がなんだろうと、生きてかなきゃならないことに変わりはないし。安心させてくれるなら、どっちだっていいさ」  
息を継ぎ、俺にしがみつく彼女は陸を見失い途方に暮れる子供みたいに見えた。あの頃の俺もこんなだったろうか？ 彼には俺がどう見えていたんだろう？ 彼はなぜ、俺を助けることを選んだのか？  
「なんていうの？」  
「え？」  
「彼の、名前」  
声に出すのは、別れて以来初めてだった。  
「…… Janus」  
「ふうん。あんたの名前、Jarrusだっけ？」  
含みを持たせた視線に照れくさくなり、訊きかえす。  
「あんたのジェダイは？」  
すると、彼女は首を横に振り、さびしそうに口角を上げた。  
「名前はないんだ」  
「ない？」  
「名前も顔も、捨てたんだって。仕事の時は仮面をつけるって云ってたよ。感情を切り離すためなんだって……だから笑わないんだねって訊いたら、戸惑った顔をしてた。そんな表情めずらしくて、私は笑ったんだ」  
遠い日の願いを思い出すように彼女は眼を閉じる。  
「共和国がなくなった日のことを覚えてるよ。みんな仕事なんかそっちのけで、うろうろしたり、顔を見合わせたりしてた。街の広場には期待に満ちた顔がひしめいてて、けど私はどう考えたらいいか解らなくて、アパートの窓からただ通りを眺めてた。そうしたら、彼が会いに来てくれたんだ。知り合ってから彼は時々顔を出してくれてたけど、その時は随分久しぶりだった。街頭放送はジェダイがクーデターを起こして処刑されたってわめいてたから、私はこんなとこに居たら駄目だって、せっついたんだけど、彼は、自分は参加してないから大丈夫だって。それで、ありがとうって云ったんだ。  
なぜ彼がそんなことを云うのか解らなかった。だって読み書きや計算を教えてくれたのは彼だし、スラムを出てまともな仕事に就けたのも彼のおかげ。だから、お礼を云うなら私のほうなんだ。なのに彼は、君のおかげだって。ジェダイには共和国を護ることなどできない。そう理解できたのは、私と出会ったからだって。そう云うんだ。自分は、新しい、知の領域に入るんだって。  
言葉の意味は解らなかったけど、彼に会えるのは今日が最後なんだってことは解った。彼が、笑ってたから」  
彼女の声が、途切れぬ波音のように鼓膜を撫で、俺は片隅で流れるヴィジョンを見続けていた。烟霞を透かすようなピントの合わない風景は、彼女の、記憶だったかも知れない。  
見知らぬ故郷の見知らぬ日常は、生きることへの熱意に彩られていた。  
彼女の愛したジェダイが生きていることを、彼女のために、祈った。

リフレッシャーを出ると、積み上げたクッションにゆったりと寝そべって、彼女は寝台から外を眺めていた。  
肩ごしにスパイスの煙が昇っている。歩み寄り、まろやかな青にキスをすると、俺は上着を掴んだ。こちら向きに体を入れ替えた彼女が泊まってっていいのにと、片方の眉を上げる。スパイスを挟んでいない側の手を取り甲に口づけてから、俺は、彼女のくれた新品の靴下に足を通した。  
「ありがとう。でも帰るよ。朝になって、俺みたいなガキが居たら正気に戻っちゃうだろ？ それに──ひとと、一緒に居るの、苦手なんだ。あんたがってことじゃなくて、誰でも。その──慣れなくて」  
彼女は鋭く声を上げて笑った。その音は甲高いが、不快じゃない。このひとの声はどこか深みがあって、温かく、土鈴が転がるような響きが底に流れている。  
「気を使わなくていいよ。私もひとと居るのは苦手だし。けど、来たくなったらいつでも云ってきな。あんたなら構わないよ」  
「それって俺が、Kidだから？」  
魅力的な笑いを再び発した彼女は、  
「ま、そういうことかもね」  
と完璧なウインクを投げて寄越した。揃えた指が、顎を撫でる。エピレイターをさぼっていたせいで頭を出し始めていた無精鬚が、だらしなくざらついた音を立てた。ふと考え深げな顔をして、彼女が口を開く。  
「ねえケイナン。ひげを伸ばしてみたら？」  
「──ひげ？」  
「そう、ひげ」  
「……ひげ」  
考えたこともなかった。  
聖堂には、鬚髯をたくわえた者も少なくなかったが、自分も、とは。  
当然だ。あの頃俺は十を過ぎたばかりの子供だった。  
放浪しているうちに、そんな歳になっていたのだ。マスターたちと同じくひげを伸ばし、調えられるような歳に。  
「……似合うかな？」  
「うん。きっと、似合う。私を信じてみて、kid」  
苦笑を投げて、俺も片眼をつぶった。馴染みの台詞を云わなくなって、随分経つ。自分がガキだと解るくらいには大人になったつもりだ。  
「おやすみ。あんたはいい夢を」  
背後でドアが、ため息に似た音を立てて閉まり、外気を動かした。昏い通りには霧が出ている。この星の夜は大抵霧に覆われている。  
見回りの兵をやり過ごし、歩き出した。夜明け前の分厚い沈黙が白く滲む闇を閉ざし凝らせている。  
彼女に会うのはあと四、五回になるだろう。七標準日後には、違う星の地面を踏んでいる予定を立てながら、俺は過去の亡霊を振り落とそうとしていた。  
じきに夜が明ける。強く白い光は過去を塗り潰し、今だけを明瞭に映してくれるだろう。そして俺は、新しい朝を見る。  
生きているから。  
逃げ続けることが、正しいと云うのなら、マスター、俺は逃げ続けるよ。だってひとりでは何もできない。銀河すべてにたったひとりで立ち向かうなんて不可能だ。だけど、なら。  
貴女が、俺を逃がした意味は？  
貴女が死んだ意味は？  
彼と出会い助けられた理由は？  
俺は何をするために生かされたんだ？ 俺が生きていることに意味はあるのか？ 何も為さず、時間を消費していくだけの生き方に、意味なんか、あるのか？  
「やめてくれ」  
ケイレブ、お前はそうやって、いつまでも俺を苦しめるんだな。  
あきらめろ。お前の墓はカラーにあるんだ。マスターと一緒にお前も死んだ。頼むから、おとなしく眠っていてくれよ。  
「俺の名前はケイナン・ジャラス。ストリートで育ち、助手を欲しがってた悪党に拾われて仕事を覚え、新しく増えた仲間とそりが合わなくて辞めた。──今はひとりで生きてる」  
お前の助言は必要ないケイレブ。俺の人生には役立たないんだ。今俺に必要なのは、新しい仕事先とシャトルの切符。お前の質問には答えられない。解るだろ？  
なのに、ああ。  
まったくみんなの云う通りさ。  
ジェダイってのは、本当に高慢ちきな野郎なんだ。

了  


**Author's Note:**

> ２０１８０７２０
> 
>   
Of course, Kanan saw in the vision……
> 
> Thank you for the〝Kudos〟！  
Thank you for reading！


End file.
